The Six Paths Training:Ryun Uchiha and Jake Tazuna
Jake awaited Ryun Uchiha for training outside his home. Ryun emerged in his regular attire, he was wearing a long white robe with a giant Uchiha Crest on the back. His eyes were those of Orochimaru symbolizing that he was in Snake Mode. On his back was a scroll that contained the knowledge of every Hebijutsu. He looked to Jake and his seven bodies and nodded before saying, "Reverse Summoning Technique." which caused them both to be transported to Hebikyokoku, the home of the snake summons. "This is where our training will begin." he said quietly. Jake looked around and pulled out his Gobi Claw, "Ok I am ready....But why did it have to be snakes?" Jake said kinda dumbfounded Ryun looked to his friend with a stern and somewhat saddened expression on his face, "Don't worry, you are not here to learn Snake Arts, this is simply a place for us to train without distractions." Ryun explained. "Now I need you to explain to me how well you are at chakra control." Ryun said sitting in a nearby rock. "Well to be honest, I am really good at it." Jake said with a sigh of relief, "Its one of my specailties along with extreme taijutsu skill, but yah I am very advanced in chakra control...Why?" Ryun took a moment, staring at the sky all the while, he turned his attention back to Jake, "Good then this'll be a heck of alot easier." Ryun paused for a moment and scratched his chin, "Ok then I have another question, Do you like using your Six Paths?" Jake made a puzzeled look, "Well ya I do...Its a strong advantage and makes it easier for me to fight...Its mainly who I am." Jake said finishing with a smile. Ryun sighed, then laughed a little. He put his own hands on the ground and summoned six bodies, all wearing his cloak. He himself vanished and all six bodies stood. The long haired Deva Path walked forward. "Ok then, its time your paths became a true Rikudo. Spar with me." Deva Path said. Spar Jake took a fighting position, "Ok lets do this." Jake ran torwards the Deva path ready to begin. Deva Path frowned and advanced towards Jake slowly, "Bansho Ten'in" he said yanking Jake towards him. Human and Asura Path advanced using advanced taijutsu on the now airborn Jake, punch and kicking him into the ground. Asura Path fired rockets from his hands, catching Jake in mid air. Jake hit the ground hard but when the smoke cleared jake was smiling as his water body came from out of the ground blasting all of the bodies away with Shinra Tensei and his gravity body came out from the ground as well using Wolf Gravity to slam the bodies into the ground, "Alright lets keep this going" Jake insisted. Ryun's real self had used his paths as a ruse in order to distract Jake as he soon dispelled them and charged out from the shadows. He went forth to the water body of Jake, before the five second interval was up and hit it with Double Crystal Sphere in the stomach, destroying it. "Shoot!" Jake yelled as he grabbed his side I havent recovered from the fight yet Jakes gravity body fell from the sky with his staff in hand,"Take this!" he shouted as he knocked Ryun away from the attack and water body as the healer body appeared, healed them both and then vanished back underground. Ryun pulled the giant Hebi scroll off of his back and opened it slightly. "Reverse Summoning Technique" he said putting his right palm on the open part of the scroll. There was a poof of smoke and a shadow clone appeared. Ryun dispelled the clone and went into snake mode. "Time to end this spar Jake!" Ryun put his hand in front of him and formed the Wind Release: Crystal Sphere Shuriken and raised it above his head. Ryun was able to create four large points making the Crystal Sphere appear as a giant shuriken, with the Crystal Sphere in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The technique gave off a loud lion-like roar and was so powerful that it created a storm around the area. Ryun threw the giant jutsu which continued to expand as it flew, smashing into three of Jake's bodies, cutting them clean in two and then exploding, obliterating their remains. Jake made a sad face, "Dang it....I could heal those bodies back to normal but that would only be wasting my chakra...." Jake made the hand signs needed bent over and the sky continued to darken from his chakra, "Tainted Lightning!!" Jake howled as he flew to Ryun at Gravity defieing speeds and slammed his fist through Ryuns stomach sending a massive shockwave far past him. Ryun grinned as he felt his warm blood on his own hands. He then grinned as his assailant, then, as if something horrible had dawned on him, his expression turned to pure horror and fear. Not fear of dying..but he felt something faint as he retreated into his conscious. IN his mind he ran up to a tall metal fence, it wasnt the cage that the fox was contained int, though he could hear the fox's roar in the distance. Ryun sat cross legged on his end of the fence. He knew where he was and the revelation of it caused tears to well up in his eyes. Outside, Ryun screamed a blood curling scream and erupted with chakra, having revealed four tails.